Daddy's Day
by CherryFlower05
Summary: Sasuke is a very happy daddy and it's all because of his youngest daughter. "That was the best gift i have ever gotten," Sasuke told her. "Why?" she asked. "Because it came from your heart," R&R Slight SASUSAKU


Daddy's day

Summary: It's father's day and the best gift Sasuke received was from his youngest daughter Sayumi

A/N: Just a one shot for Father's Day! Hope all your dads have a great day!

Disclaimer: Like yeah sure I own Naruto….NOT!

Sasuke: 37

Sakura: 36

Tomoyo: 12

Hiro: 8

Ruki: 10

Sayumi: 6

Sasuke Uchiha was a very happy man thou he never showed it. He was the father of four lovely children and the husband of the most beautiful woman in Konoha.

His eldest was a girl name Tomoyo. With her dark raven locks and innocent jade eyes she was very popular among the boys. Good thing she had her daddy- a very overprotective daddy- who almost burnt all her fans to ashes when they came near his princess.

He trained his two sons – Hiro and Ruki Uchiha- do to the same. So as you can see, Sasuke Uchiha is very overprotective of his children and of course his wife Sakura Haruno oh sorry I mean Uchiha.

And finally, there was the baby of the family, Sayumi. Sakura wasn't sure what her youngest girl had planned for her father but she looked forward to find out.

So today that said wife woke her children up early and told them that they were going to celebrate Father's day today.

Tomoyo was in charge of cooking breakfast and was of course under her mother's watchful eye. She couldn't have her daughter blowing up the kitchen on Father's Day or any day for that matter.

Her two sons had gone to Naruto's to get the gift. They always kept it under Hinata's watch because Sakura insisted that even thou they were older now and Naruto was the Hokage he was still an idiot and she didn't need her husband's gift being misplace.

She watched carefully the clock seeing that in a few minutes her husband would be up. She walked towards Tomoyo and made sure nothing was burning and left to go and get her husband.

Sasuke Uchiha opened his dark black eyes to be greeted by an empty bed. Where was his feisty wife?

"Morning Sasuke-kun," Sakura said to her husband.

"Hmm morning," Sasuke said. Sakura walked towards the bed only to find arms snaking up her waist and her head making contact with a pillow.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked.

His wife looked up her eyes sparkling with mischief, "Oh just in the kitchen."

"Doing what?" Sasuke asked.

"Not telling Sasuke-kun. Sakura said laughing.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said as the door flew open and his daughter walked in.

"Happy father's day daddy!" Tomoyo said holding the tray of food for her father.

"Breakfast in bed eh?" Sasuke said fixing his position better so both himself and his wife her sitting on the bed.

"Yep and I made it!" Tomoyo said.

"Thank you princess," Sasuke said as he kissed his daughter's forehead and she left.

"It's safe right?' Sasuke said.

"Yes don't worry it is." Sakura said laughing.

Sakura saw something that would torture her husband if she stole it and decided that she wanted to be entertained.

Sakura grabbed up one of the slices of tomatoes from the plate and listened for the growl from her husband's throat.

"But Sasuke-kun I want some tomatoes to." Sakura said bring the food to her mouth only to have it stolen away by her husband.

"My breakfast," Sasuke said.

And Sakura laughed.

"Happy Father's Day Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

Tomoyo walked up and down waiting for her idiots of brother to come back. The door opened and her two brothers appear.

"Finally!" their sister shouted.

"Yeah whatever," Ruki said, "Uncle Naruto didn't want us to leave without some ramen."

"Geez that man is not healthy in any way!" Tomoyo said.

"Anyway we got the things." Hiro said.

Sasuke came outside because of the noise he was hearing and faced his children.

"Oh hey dad," Hiro said and he pulled Ruki next to him. Behind him was the katana that they brought with their own money well actually it was Sakura's money and they gained it by doing extra chores around the house.

"Here," they both aid handing him the gift.

"They bought it themselves and worked very hard for two months to get the money to buy it." Sakura said coming out of the room.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as this boys beamed with pride.

"And what did my little girl do for me?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I," Sayumi said.

Sakura seeing her shy daughter fumble with her words walked into the scene and helped her.

"What was it you said you were going to do?" Sakura asked smiling at her.

"Poem," Sayumi said, "I was going to do a poem."

"Well let's go and sit down and you can read it." Sakura said smiling away.

Her boys grumbled but their father gave them the look and they shut up immediately.

Sayumi stood in front of her family and read.

. A Little Girl Needs Daddy

A little girl needs Daddy  
For many, many things:  
Like holding her high off the ground  
Where the sunlight sings!  
Like being the deep music  
That tells her all is right  
When she awakens frantic with  
The terrors of the night.

Like being the great mountain  
That rises in her heart  
And shows her how she might get home  
When all else falls apart.

Like giving her the love  
That is her sea and air,  
So diving deep or soaring high  
She'll always find him there.

Sakura smiled, her daughter did always have a talent or poetry. Sasuke said nothing but just stood up and hugged his daughter.

"That was the best gift I have ever gotten." Sasuke said.

"Why?" she asked.

'Because it came from your heart," Sasuke said.

Sasuke kissed his daughter on her forehead and she smiled that bright smile she got from her mother and laughed.

That night Sasuke Uchiha came to bed with a smile.

"It's so rare to see you smiling." Sakura said.

Sasuke kissed her to make her shut up and he knew she wasn't going to deny him what he wanted to do at the moment after all it was father's day.

A/N: Ending kind of random I think. I do not own the poem A daddy needs a little girl. Heck it was written by unknown. So I do not know who the writer is. Review for me please!

CherryFlower05


End file.
